buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eve (Wolfram
Eve was the liaison to the Senior Partners at Wolfram & Hart after the Angel Investigations staff took over the W&H Los Angeles branch. Initially serving the Senior Partners, her creators, she fell in love with Lindsey McDonald and joined his plot against Angel. After being exposed, she went into hiding to escape the Senior Partners' wrath until she was tracked down by Marcus Hamilton, a fellow Child of the Senior Partners, who forced her to sign away her powers and immortality. After becoming a mortal, she remained at Lindsey's side, though she feared for his safety when he joined Angel's plot to eliminate the Circle of the Black Thorn. Her fears proved true when Angel told her Lindsey would not be coming for her, understanding that Angel had, in fact, turned on her lover. Emotionally broken, Eve remained in the W&H building as it crumbled to pieces, the Senior Partners' punishment for Angel's rebellion. Biography Origin Eve was "liaison to the Senior Partners" of Wolfram & Hart after Angel and his crew took over the Los Angeles branch of the firm. Never trusted, she came and went at her leisure, usually stirring up trouble. Though she appeared human, Eve was actually a Child of the Senior Partners, a being given human form and created to do their bidding. Against Angel Though Eve had sex with Angel once, under mystical circumstances, at some point she met and feel in love with Lindsey McDonald. The two hatched a scheme to slowly but surely demoralize Angel through a variety of means. Eve and Lindsey used a spell to make Angel and his team believe that the existence of two vampires with a soul endangered the existence of the universe, then manipulate Spike into becoming a vigilante and reminder of the work Angel used to do. Eve frequently mentioned Spike's new status as champion when he was recorporealized, and even put a parasitic creature on Angel that sent him into a world of illusions, in which Angel had become a loser and Spike the champion. The plan all along was for Spike to save Angel from the agent, but unfortunately for Eve, Angel, in a moment of cognizance, recognized Eve as she unleashed the parasite. Although she tried to talk her way out of it, Angel and his friends trusted her even less by then. The revelation that she had been working with Lindsey against Angel put her on the run. Eve hid in Lindsey's apartment, using the runes covering it to remain beyond the Senior Partners' radar. Eve's position with the firm was ended when she was confronted by the new liaison, Marcus Hamilton, and forced to sign away her immortality. She came under the legal protection of Angel, as Angel believed she could be useful against the Senior Partners. Lindsey eventually returned from his own prison, thanks to Angel, and the two were able to spend some more time together before Angel approached Lindsey for a final mission against the Circle of the Black Thorn, and Lindsey agreed to join in the battle. Eve was skeptical of Lindsey's chances of survival during the last battle, and Angel's enigmatic words that he wasn't going to return only emphasized it (Lindsey was ultimately assassinated by Lorne). Lorne himself had, at a previous meeting, prophesied that Eve has a terrible future ahead of her, and it seemed to be coming true, having lost her job and her love with no where else to go, she remains in the crumbling Wolfram & Hart offices when they are destroyed, asking where she should go. Eve's ultimate fate was not revealed. Fate While torturing Wesley in the White Room, the Senior Partners discussed the possibility of replacing him with a "zombified McDonald" or Eve herself—implying that, dead or alive, she was back under their control. Wesley, unhappy with being forced to serve the Partners, shot those possibilities down, saying the presence of either alongside Angel would not help the Senior Partners get what they wanted as the vampire would at worst ignore them and kill them at best. Romantic relationships * Angel: Eve and Angel have a one-time encounter at Wolfram & Hart's Halloween party, when Lorne's empathic powers go out of control and he begins to unintentionally write destinies instead of just reading them. He tells Angel and Eve to "get a room", saying that "you could cut the sexual tension with a knife". When Angel suggests they should talk about it, Eve remarks, "It's not like this is the first time I've had sex under mystical influence. I went to UC Santa Cruz." Angel never does fully trust her due to the fact she is directly involved with the Senior Partners. After this, however, their professional relationship becomes increasingly hostile due to Eve's relationship with Angel's old foe (and ex-Wolfram & Hart employee) Lindsey, particularly following her attempt to infect Angel with a Selminth Parasite. * Lindsey McDonald: Eve and Lindsey are first shown together in the episode "Destiny" and the scene indicates that they have been in a relationship for some time. Eve appears to genuinely care for Lindsey, even going as far as to incapacitate Angel with a parasite and keep Angel's team from discovering Lindsey's plans. After Lindsey is abducted by the Senior Partners, Spike comments that Eve's only reason for existing is to see Lindsey again. After Angel tells his friends and Lindsey to spend the day as if it was their last, Lindsey chooses to spend it with Eve. After learning of Lindsey's assassination by Lorne, Eve's fate is left ambiguous as she suggests that she has nowhere to go. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Sarah Thompson. *Morena Baccarin of Firefly and Serenity fame was originally supposed to play Eve. However, FOX would not allow it due to her involvement in another television show at the time. This TV show never aired, and was cancelled after production on one episode. *Extra information released in the graphic novel of Angel: After the Fall reveals that Eve was originally going to appear in a First Night storyline, where Lindsey killed her to prove himself to the Senior Partners and was subsequently told to 'wait' before they sent him back, but the storyline was rejected because it was seen as out-of-character for Lindsey to kill Eve, and it gave the impression that he was going to be more important than he became. * About Eve's portrayal and the fan's dislike for the character, Thompson has stated that, when she signed up for the role, she had not "worked on something with that kind of fanbase where it has fans that were so passionate. It was really hard and I would go online and I would read things and it really hurt my feelings and I became super-insecure about that work (...) And on Angel it was especially tough because the fans were so passionate but if they don't like you, they really don't like you. They want you off. It's not just, 'Well, I don't really like her.' It's like, 'I HATE HER!'. But on the flip side I did a lot of conventions for Angel and met a lot of people that were really positive and were really supportive and encouraging. So I had that experience also but I try to just push it out of my mind because otherwise I'd just be depressed."http://filmigirl.blogspot.com.br/2011/04/sarah-thompson-kane-outsider-in.html Appearances * "After the Fall, Part Six" (aka "First Night Part 1") Category:Wolfram & Hart employees Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel allies Category:Females Category:Immortals Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Magical creations Category:Creatures